Snow
by Juunigatsu
Summary: This is my third fic and my first attempt to write a B/L story. A terrible tradegy has befallen Bit that will change his life forever. Will Leena be able to help him to cope?


Hi this is my third fic. This is going to be a Bit and Leena fic. To tell you the truth I am a tolerant fan for fics about B+L and H+L. I was planning to write a B+L fic but unfortunately I got writer's block. Well anyways lets go on with the fic. The story is told in Leena's POV. This is my first attempt to write a B/L fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids. I only borrowed the characters to practice my storytelling and writing skills.  
  
Snow  
  
By Sirusmoe AKA: I.Mona.W in real life  
  
Leena~  
  
We won yet another zoid battle and the whole team enjoy our victory by having a grand feast, which came as the fruit of our labors. We celebrate merrily and Bit and I goof off as always.  
  
"Hey knock it off!" Bit whine with a smile.  
  
"Look at them goofing off again!" Brad grins.  
  
Everything goes fine until that day. As we party dad came in with a grave silence and a serious face.  
  
"Hey daddy!" I greeted him. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Bit," He addressed him.  
  
"Yeah Doc?" He tried to push me back when he stole my meatball.  
  
"I got a called about your mother…she is very sick."  
  
Suddenly Bit stopped and said "No…Can I speak to her?"  
  
"You may."  
  
Bit then scrambled to his feet out of here to talk on the phone.  
  
Leena~  
  
The next day he packs his things in a luggage. There is anxious look on his face.  
  
"Bit where are you going?" I asked him.  
  
"My mother is very sick and is in a hospital."  
  
"Is that what the call is about yesterday?"  
  
"Yes and I must be at her side. Doc said I could take my leave. I will be back when she feel better okay? Don't worry about me."  
  
As he leaves out the door I told him I hope his mother feels better.  
  
Leena~  
  
"He hasn't called back since he left!" Jamie points out.  
  
"Don't worry about him. He'll do fine." Doc said. " His mother sickness just doesn't cure instantly."  
  
Bit's been gone for three weeks now. The hospital which house his mother is very far away and he said he will call. I wonder what took him so long. Then the phone rings and dad pushes a button and a holographic image of his face appears. I could tell by the background that he was in a hospital.  
  
"…Hi." He began.  
  
"Well, well Bit it's been long since we heard from you. How is your mother?"  
  
"…She is… She has brain cancer."  
  
"Oh my goodness!"  
  
"I'm sorry Bit." Jamie said with his condolences.  
  
"What are you going to do?" I ask him worriedly. He looks like he is going to cry.  
  
"I'm going to spend time with my mom as much as I can…"  
  
"Spend as much as you want Bit."  
  
"Thank you Doc." He gave out a little sniffle.  
  
"Hey Bit." Brad wants to add. " Don't worry about the battles we can handled it!"  
  
"Thanks." He then hung up.  
  
  
  
Leena~  
  
Five weeks later he called again.  
  
"Hello…"  
  
"How your mother?" My father asks.  
  
"I'm coming back to work. My mom she just died."  
  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." I said.  
  
"That okay."  
  
"Will you be alright Bit?" Jaime asked  
  
"I'll be okay." He sniffled and tear start to flow from his eyes. He then hung the phone.  
  
  
  
Leena~  
  
When Bit comes back, His personality change ever since the death of his mother. He becomes… how could I put this? Totally lifeless!  
  
I know he is depressed but I didn't know he is under deep depression. He lost his appetite and doesn't steal food from the fridge anymore. He begins to lost interest in battles. I think he lost interest in all there is to life. Everyone tries to cheer him up but its no use. He is like a statue with no brains or emotions (besides sadness).  
  
I was beginning to get worried about him because there will be a upcoming battle next week and I try to put more life in him, to get him to be interested in zoids battles specifically.  
  
"Hey Bit…"I tried to catch his attention by his bedroom door. He was lying on his bed looking at the sky. "Look what I got here!" He looked at me with the sadness green eyes I ever seen. No longer playful and sparkling as I remember whenever I glanced in his eyes. "I got doughnuts and it's your favorite!" I said with cheerfulness.  
  
"I don't want it." Came his reply. I fell to the floor upon hearing this. Bit? Doesn't want a chocolate frosted doughnut? He said no? I never though he could resist his favorite dessert."  
  
"Do you want to talk about something?" I offer him my listening ear.  
  
"No." I can't believe he let his macho pride gets in the way in his feelings.  
  
"Listen if you want to talk about it you can talk to me."  
  
"Fine." He turns with his back facing me.  
  
I grimace at the though that I couldn't heal his sorrow at the lost of his mother.  
  
~Leena  
  
Next morning I went to the garage and I saw Bit's Jeep is gone.  
  
He didn't leave a note or anything said of his leave. I asked dad where he gone and he just reply he need some time alone.  
  
Later in the afternoon I went to the residential city to do some shopping for new clothes. As I walk around the streets I went through a small park that has some benches for people to sit. I was surprised to see that Bit sits in one of them. Harsh cruel winter winds gust through his hair as I walk towards to greet him.  
  
"So Bit here you are, so this where you had been."  
  
"Nnnn… I couldn't sleep last night I feel so tired." He wasn't kidding I can see dark rings under his eyes.  
  
"Your mother death… it's been troubling you isn't?"  
  
"She is the only family I had, when she is pregnant my dad left her before I was born so it was only my mom and me as a family." Tears gush out of his eyes as he spoke. "Now I had no family. I don't where is my father, so I had no father to tell about my mom death."  
  
"I'm sorry Bit… I know exactly how you're feeling. My mom died when I was young."  
  
"That is different you had your father with you, I don't."  
  
"Bit do you think you can feel better?"  
  
"I will… time will help me cope."  
  
Then like magic, powder of snow start to fall gracefully from the gray winter sky. It fall silently and gradually covers the streets by a half an inch.  
  
"You know Bit my dad once tell me, he told me after my mom died to help me cope."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"He said 'If the snow on the grounds illuminates while it falls without making a sound it means heaven is sending a message to the people of earth."  
  
He stares at the sky.  
  
"What you think my mom is saying?"  
  
"…Maybe she is proud of you before she passed away…"  
  
"She already said that when she was on her death bed."  
  
"Maybe its… maybe it's a message of her love."  
  
I saw him smiled and then he softly said "Mom… Mom I love you so much."  
  
He lies on my shoulder and drifts of to sleep and start to snore lightly. Poor Bit. He didn't get much sleep over the past week. I kiss him fondly on his forehead and caressed his hair. I carried him to my car and I drove him home so that he can sleep on a warm bed. Good night Bit and sweet dreams. I knew you are going to dream cherished memories of you and your mother together from your past.  
  
~The End~  
  
  
  
Authoress: Okay so is not exactly a romantic B+L story. However this story is told in Leena's fondness for Bit. I just want to write a caring and sensitive character for Leena, that is all. It's hard for me to think of a romantic plot between Bit and Leena because there is so little evidence of romance between the two.  
  
A woman I know has died of brain cancer or a brain tumor a few weeks ago.(March.4 ,2001 she was buried.) She left her son with his dad. I want to say I dedicated this story to her… Rest in peace, Mrs. Kai. (Sirusmoe bows and prays to her with a blessing and a farewell.) Mrs. Kai your son loves you so much and he misses you a lot everyday. 


End file.
